Períodos críticos
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: La infancia es el lugar donde habitas toda tu vida. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible de "La Torre Stark".
1. La última noche del mundo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta obra no son míos (¡lástima!). Todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney y asociados; yo sólo vengo a jugar con ellos un ratito y a darle un bonito regalo a una personita súper especial.**

 **¡Hola! Pues nada, este fic fue creado con mucho cariño para Trici** **(Nochedeinvierno13-Frki)** **para el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del dulce y esponjoso foro "La Torre Stark".**

 **Pues nada, vengo a dejar mi regalo en el arbolito de la Torre, me basé en la segunda petición de Trici, la cual se centraba en escribir sobre la infancia de alguno de los personajes. Me emocioné e hice tres viñetas, de personajes diferentes.**

 **Y para ti, Trici querida, espero que mi regalo sea de tu agrado, se hizo con todo el corazón.**

 **Soundtrack recomendado: La última noche del mundo - Austin TV**

 ** _La última noche del mundo_**

La desgracia de la familia Romanova llegó un frío día de diciembre. Tocaron la puerta de su hogar, diciendo que era amigos de su padre. Claramente no lo eran. Después de discutir un par de minutos, uno de ellos sacó una navaja y comenzó a apuñalar a su padre. Natalia no pudo contar cuantas veces le asestaron con el arma, sólo se quedó ahí, acurrucada debajo de la mesa, cuando el cuerpo del papá cayó al suelo, dejando un reguero de sangre tan roja como su cabello. Luego, a rastras, se llevaron a su madre al despacho y pudo escuchar gritos desgarradores que emanaban de las paredes.

Nat no hacía ruido. Sus padres se lo habían dicho: " _Escúchame bien, Natalia. Escucha bien, cariño mío. Si alguna vez, hombres malos llegan a entrar a casa; si ves, o escuchas que nos hacen daño a tu padre o a mí, escóndete, y por más que gritemos, por más horrible que te parezca, nunca, ¡nunca! emitas sonido alguno. Sé invisible. Nosotros ya no importaremos para ese momento, pero tú sí."_

Hacía algunas semanas que lo repetían con asiduidad. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes de que la pequeña Natalia lo entendiera.

El paso del tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el escondite de la pelirroja. Parte de la sangre de su padre se había regado hasta donde ella estaba, y podía sentir su textura, caliente y espesa que le ensuciaba la ropa y las manos. Después de un minuto, o veinte mil años, cesaron los gritos y se oyeron pasos en la estancia. Iban alejándose lentamente, y Natalia pudo escuchar que los hombres malos salían uno a uno de su casa profanada. Cuando dieron un portazo, señal que se habían marchado, la niña salió lentamente de debajo de la mesa y pudo ver el pesado cuerpo de su padre, aquél que ella siempre consideró invencible, lleno de agujeros coronados por una jalea escarlata, fileteado. Natalia rodeó el torso de su padre con sus brazos, sin importarle cubrirse la cara y el cuerpo de sangre y comenzó a llorar. Pasado unos minutos, se puso de pie y se encaminó al despacho, quería ver a su mamá.

Un segundo portazo le anunció a la pelirroja que dos de los asesinos de sus padres habían vuelto. Se le había olvidado su revólver a uno en la mesa. Por más rápida que fuese para volver a su escondite, los hombres ya la habían visto. Uno la tomó de la cintura, forcejeando con la pequeña fierecilla para que no escapara, mientras que el otro iba a por otros, a saber para qué. Después de unos minutos, un gorilón rubio con aspecto de su líder entraba por el umbral de la puerta, seguido de aquél que dio el pitazo. El mastodonte se acercó lentamente y fijó sus glaciales ojos en la pequeña pelirroja cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con esta?— espetó quien estaba sujetado a Natalia— ¿Trata de órganos? La mocosa ya me está exasperando.

El rubio la miró detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa, la sonrisa más espeluznante que Natalia todavía recuerda.

—No, eso no. Eso sería demasiado poco para la hija de Drakov. Llévala a La Habitación Roja.


	2. Dulce de hielo

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Marvel, Disney y bla, bla... No busco hacerme rica con esto.**

 **Soundtrack recomendado: Postcard from 1952 - Explosions in the Sky**

 ** _Dulce de hielo_**

Loki vagaba por los pasillos del castillo desquiciante, insoportablemente solo. Thor estaba enfermo o algo así, por ello no podía salir al jardín. De todos los días que pudo haberse enfermado eligió este, el menudo tarado. Y eso que se sentía el más fuerte. Ajá, sí, claro. _Nada más te pega una brizna de aire frío y ya estás tosiendo y moqueando, para desgracia mía, soquete._

Todo por el malbendito clima de Vanaheim (bendito por lo cómodo que se sentía en esa temperatura, maldito porque le quitó a su lerdo compañero de juegos), ¿quién habría dicho que no todos los inviernos eran como los de la dorada Asgard, templados e inofensivos? Thor seguro que no contaba con ello; ni lo mucho que podría afectarlo. De haberlo sabido, seguro que ni aceptaba la invitación de su padre (bueno, a saber, seguro que si le decían que su vida peligraba, el rubio sería el primero en la fila).

El príncipe pelinegro nunca supo lo mucho que le hacía falta su hermano hasta que pasaron dos días y él ya estaba aburriéndose como ostra. Intentó de todo: exploró todos los rincones del pequeño (minúsculo) castillo en el que estaban hospedados, le hizo unas cuantas bromas a la servidumbre (sin mucho éxito, al parecer las bromas no eran tan divertidas sin tener espectadores), descubrió la biblioteca y hojeó algunos libros que no tenían en Asgard. El último intento para mantener la compostura fue jugar con la nieve en el jardín. Loki nunca antes la había visto, y tuvo la enorme fortuna de presenciar una tormenta invernal la noche anterior desde su ventana (mientras Thor yacía en su lecho, agonizante, cubierto de pieles). El espectáculo le pareció majestuoso. A primera hora de la mañana bajó al patio de armas y a los demás jardines para sentirla y manipularla. Hasta hizo un poco de magia en el jardincito frente a la habitación de su hermano. Pero, al igual que con las bromas, al no tener a nadie con quien compartir sus fechorías, el resultado no era del todo satisfactorio.

A regañadientes, tomó la resolución de ir a visitar al rubio vástago de su padre. Quizá fuese a molestarlo con lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo y lo bomba que se la estaba pasando sin él. Llegó a la habitación de su hermano y tocó un par de veces. Nada. Entornó la puerta y pudo ver a su padre y a Thor envuelto en una gruesa capa de piel de zorro mirando a la ventana, de espaldas a él, completamente absortos en algún espectáculo que, al parecer, se llevaba a cabo en el jardín que hacía pocos minutos había abandonado, ambos permanecían cogidos de la mano. A Loki no le habría importado morirse en ese momento, de lo solo que se sentía. Siempre sentía un pinchazo en la boca del estómago cada que veía una escena del estilo. Por más que tratase, no podía encontrar esa complicidad paternal con Odín que, al parecer, se le daba con toda naturalidad a su hermano. Iba a girarse y marcharse hasta que, por un chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta, ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Su padre giró el cuello y agitó su mano libre, invitándolo a acercarse.

—Ah, Loki, ven aquí. Fíjate qué bonito.

El pelinegro corrió a colgarse de la mano de su padre, infinitamente emocionado. Ahora él estaba a la izquierda de su padre y Thor a la derecha. Al observar hacia la ventana, a Loki le dio un vuelco en el corazón: era su obra, la magia que acababa de hacer en el jardín. Aunque a él se le había hecho poco, visto desde arriba era una hermosa contemplación. El mundo parecía como de cristal helado: cada ramita pelada de árbol, cada gota de agua en la fuentecilla, cada aguja de conífera, todo estaba revestido de un traje transparente que seguía con asombrosa precisión hasta el menor detalle de los objetos _._ Odín apretó un poco su mano, atrayendo su atención y al voltear la mirada pudo ver a su padre mirándolo largamente y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te perdiste de la mejor parte. Thor y yo pudimos ver cómo esta maravilla fue creada.

Estaban admirando _su_ obra. _Su padre y su hermano consideraban hermosa su obra._ Loki no podía creerlo. Le devolvió una enorme sonrisa y ambos, padre e hijo, quedaron mirándose largamente.

—Ha quedado hermoso Loki, estoy orgulloso.

A Loki no le hubiera importado morir justo entonces. Probablemente nunca fue más feliz.


	3. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Marvel.**

 **Soundtrack recomendado: Avalanches - IAMX**

 ** _¿Estás conmigo en esto?_**

Pietro aguardaba a por ella en el lugar de siempre. Lo tenía todo dispuesto: atrancó la puerta del comedor de los encargados del orfanato y dispuso dos enormes sábanas que cubrían ambos lados de la mesa, a modo que desde dentro no se viera ni un guiño del exterior, colocó en el suelo de concreto los mejores cobertores que pudo encontrar, un par de mullidas almohadas que regateó por una semana de postre y una pequeña lámpara de mano para alumbrarse, por si acaso. Sólo faltaba lo esencial: ella. Iba retrasada, por diez minutos, que para él, y para los riesgos que suponía que los descubrieran, eran una maldita eternidad. Después de siete minutos más escuchó el débil girar del picaporte y unos tímidos pasos dirigiéndose a su santuario.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— murmuró la maraña de cabello castaño que se asomó por entre las sábanas.

—Claro que sí, tonta, llegas tarde— espetó Pietro, recobrando la sonrisa, apresándola con sus brazos y propinándole un suave beso en la frente.

Era hermoso tenerla de vuelta. Eran difíciles de conseguir esos momentos, pero valían la pena. Era como si nada hubiera pasado y el mundo no se les hubiera desmoronado. Cuando estaban en casa, sobre todo en los días fríos, les gustaba ir debajo de la mesa de la cocina, tapar todo con sábanas, llenar el piso de cobertores y almohadas y simplemente yacer ahí, contándose historias maravillosas. Luego pasó lo del bombardeo y el único vestigio del hogar que permaneció de pie fueron esos encuentros en el suelo del comedor del orfanato, la única diferencia era una pequeña fotografía de la familia Maximoff en un parque de abetos cuando vacacionaban, de hace años, que ahora guardaban como un tesoro, como un talismán. Nimio, dirían algunos, pero para Pietro y Wanda eran suficientes, eran su escapatoria, su santuario. Eran un pedacito de felicidad primigenia que todavía se podían permitir.

Sin embargo, hoy Wanda estaba extraña. Después de revolverse y zafarse del abrazo que le propinaba, la niña retiró su abundante mata de cabello del rostro y Pietro pudo ver con mayor claridad a su hermana. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz enrojecida. Por lo visto, había estado llorando, y mucho.

— ¿Qué tienes Wanda?— murmuró Pietro, con una mota de aprensión en su tono de voz. Para suavizarlo, trató de mantener un tono bromista y añadió — ¿A quién le pondremos cucarachas en la sopa esta vez, ah?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le mostró a Pietro una revista. —Mira — dijo ella, con voz temblorosa, tratando, sin éxito, de ahogar un sollozo.

Pietro tomó la revista, un ejemplar de Forbes de Norteamérica. En la portada se encontraba un joven moreno de poco más de veinte años, barbado, con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha. Nada fuera de lo común en una de esas ediciones. Pietro frunció el entrecejo, no sabía inglés, ni él ni Wanda, por ello le resultaba aún más difícil descifrar porqué a su melliza le afectaba tanto el ver ese ejemplar, hojeó la publicación y seguía sin entender.

—Mira— repitió Wanda, ahora señalando una única palabra en la portada: _"Stark"_ , se leía. Le arrebató la revista y pasó las páginas hasta el artículo en donde se repetía con letras gigantescas: _"Stark Industries"_ junto a la foto de ese mismo hombre de la portada. La memoria de Pietro nunca fue tan bueno como la de su hermana, sin embargo, el nombre le escocía la mente como un eco aterrador. Desvió la mirada a su melliza, cuestionándola calladamente y pudo ver que en sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

— ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Pietro? —Inquirió la castaña— ¿Los días que pasamos bajo esa viga?

¿Cómo olvidarlos? El hambre, el frío, el pánico, el dolor de haber perdido todo, entremezclado con la incertidumbre de no saber si ellos también explotarían si movían un músculo. Pietro no hablaba de eso, era revivirlos y por tanto, volver a sufrirlos. Se encrespaba de la mera mención del hecho, y le enervaba que su hermana siguiera reviviéndolo todo, que si bien no lo compartía con él, sabía que ella seguía, a solas, elucubrando sobre el asunto.

Wanda continuó.

—Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto— dijo ella. —Pero yo recuerdo muy bien la inscripción en el explosivo. De las granadas que nos quitaron a mamá y a papá. Tenían un "Stark" grabado en un costado. Estoy segura que se trata del mismo Stark de la revista—. Wanda chillaba cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, justo como cuando se ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué ganas con torturarte así, Wanda?— Pietro explotó—. Si ese idiota es o no el que lanzó los explosivos a casa, ¿de qué sirve que lo sepamos? ¿Volveremos a casa? ¿Nos devolverá a nuestros padres?

Wanda calló momentáneamente, mirándolo con rencor. Luego habló despacio.

—No. No pido eso porque sé que es demasiado. Quiero venganza.

Pietro la miró contrariado, e incluso inquirió burlón — ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso una niña de doce años? ¿No te parece eso demasiado?

—Aún no lo sé. Pero voy a hacerlo, Pietro—. Su voz seguía siendo lenta, acompasada, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo no soltarse a llorar. —Desde el bombardeo he tratado de buscarle un culpable a lo que nos pasó. No me importa lo que digan los noticieros. Este tipo, Stark, es el rostro de nuestra desgracia. Es el bárbaro que nos robó nuestra infancia. Es por él que ahora nos limitamos a recordar nuestro hogar en una mugrienta cocina, añorando cuando éramos felices. Y quizá no logre vengarme ahora, hermano, pero puedes estar seguro que algún día lo haré.

Wanda hablaba con tanta vehemencia que era imposible no creerle. Además, él sabía de lo intensos que podían llegar a ser los sentimientos de su hermana. Podía ser una experta odiando, vaya que sí.

Pietro quería seguir adelante, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿no sería el olvido más fácil si antes hacían algo al respecto? Si cobraban al menos un poco de justicia a todo el reguero de sufrimiento que seguramente Stark había dispuesto para ellos y para muchas otras familias más, ¿no les sería más sencillo seguir adelante? Además, Wanda seguramente necesitaría de su ayuda, y él la necesitaba a ella. Él no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que su hermana perseguía una cruzada imposible.

Pietro dejó sus ensoñaciones al escuchar la voz de Wanda. Vio sus enormes ojos verdes que le observaban expectantes y su pequeña mano tendida hacia él.

—No podría hacer esto sin ti, Pietro; ¿estás conmigo en esto?

Demonios que sí. Iría al mismísimo centro del Tártaro y de regreso si iba con ella. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su melliza.

—Sabes bien que sí, tarada.


End file.
